


Yet Another Breath

by entishramblings



Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x character) [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Death, M/M, Sad, also kind shitty, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entishramblings/pseuds/entishramblings
Summary: Legolas is dying on the Pelennor Fields and a very sad Aragorn comforts him
Relationships: Aragorn x Legolas, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn/Legolas
Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x character) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043151
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Yet Another Breath

The light dusty hung low around Legolas. It felt like he was sucking it in—inhaling the dry substance deep into his lungs. It stuck to the back of throat as he coughed and spluttered red.

The world swirled around him slightly as he gasped for another breath. He felt tired; more exhausted than he ever had been. If it wasn’t for the sound of Aragorn’s voice hollering for him, he would have let his eyelids flutter closed—just for a bit, just for a quick rest. Yet he managed to call out to alert his friend, but it was more rough and raspy than he had intended.

Instantly, Aragorn was at his side, hauling the blonde elf into his lap. Hands pressed against his chest roughly, initiating some pain and drawing a groan from Legolas. The sound of the Ranger’s gentle tone seemed to lull him into a deeper semi-conscious state while the smell of iron and sweat filled his nostrils.

“ _Mellon Nin….Oh, Mellon Nin…_ (my friend).”

The sensation of gentle calluses grazing against Legolas’s face urged him to open his eyes once more.

“A—Aragorn?” He stuttered.

“Yes, yes it is me, Legolas….please…just….hold on.”

Legolas’s bottom lip quivered as something pressed against his pecs once more, “Am—Am I dying?”

The Ranger’s grey eyes began to tear up as he glanced at the gaping wound that stretched across his friend’s chest, “No, no…”

Legolas suddenly, and desperately, grasped Aragorn’s forearm, “Don’t lie to me.”

Heavy breaths crept into the air and he knew.

_It was time._

_It was time for his immortal life to end._

When the elf spoke it came out as a whisper, “Aragorn….please. I know—I am fading from this world.”

Silence stretched onwards until he finally heard a singular word, “Yes.”

Legolas nodded, relived that he knew the truth, and inhaled once more, “Tell my father…..that…..that I love him.”

“I will,” Aragorn uttered sadly. “But you must know, you have been my dearest friend—I don’t—“

“Shhh Aragorn, I know.”

Legolas sucked in yet another breath….and he did not release it again.

The Ranger could not hold it back anymore. He held his closest friend to his chest and let the salty tears streak down his face. Grief filled his heart and ran through his blood. They had already lost Boromir…and now….now…Aragorn didn’t know how to go on. He didn’t even get to say just how much he really loved the blue eyed elf.


End file.
